


男朋友好像是gay怎么办

by Apr_1st



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apr_1st/pseuds/Apr_1st





	男朋友好像是gay怎么办

*DoJae  
*性转  
*几句话悠昀&囧疼

深夜醉酒的表白之后，传到郑在熙耳朵里的八卦终于从“金道英居然还是单身”变成了“金道英居然有女朋友了”。

金道英比她大一届，郑在熙在迎新晚会上对这位有独唱节目的学长一见倾心，开始了长达一年的金道英在哪她在哪。

不同学院想要见一面真的很难。打听到金道英选了古典音乐鉴赏的公共课，刷新一下午崩溃的系统抢到名额，去了才知道同样的公共课只能选一次；又听说金道英体育选修上的是羽毛球，费尽口舌说服啦啦操老师同意她换走，然而大一和大二的体育课根本不是同一时间，最后还是厚着脸皮回去玩花球。

表白那天，郑在熙好不容易等到据传金道英也参加的一场校园演出，在昏暗的礼堂了瞪大眼睛找了一整晚也没看到金道英半点身影。

像被当傻子在耍，郑在熙回去拉着室友喝了个七荤八素，难得贴一次的假睫毛随便扯掉了，裙子下摆不知道为什么会沾上自己的口红印，总之在糗成这样之后，郑在熙装作酒精过敏要去医院，十二点多跑去了男生宿舍楼下，拨通她早就存进手机却从来不敢打的电话。

金道英早早就注意到，他每次去图书馆，方圆十个座肯定会出现那个粉棕色头发的女生。不用多问就能知道，哪怕现在人人都能拿着高p照片自称校花，只有郑在熙见过的人都说好看。

当晚他的确在演出现场，只不过是作为工作人员，坐在总控室管管灯光音响。追光灯尾扫到的地方，金道英又看到了眼熟的粉棕色。

漂亮的人稍加粉黛之后异常耀眼，金道英差点手一晃把灯打去郑在熙在的观众席。

还在发愁要怎样才能认识这朵小玫瑰，小玫瑰自己送上了门来。

郑在熙一看就是喝上了头，虽然妆花得乱七八糟，依稀还能看出红扑扑的脸委屈极了。

“金道英！为什么你越躲我就越喜欢你啊，好讨厌啊你为什么一直躲我！”

深夜扰民明天可能会被整栋楼挂出来，金道英从郑在熙开始大声说话就一直把食指竖在嘴边嘘，但喝醉了酒的人哪里看得见这些。

无奈，金道英只好用最老套的办法让郑在熙闭嘴。效果显著，还让郑在熙酒醒了大半。

“没有躲，你这不就抓到我了。”

最后两个人一起走去操场又走宿舍楼，大部分时间是女孩子在哭诉金道英怎么这么难追。

在一起第一晚就上了二垒，郑在熙以为他和金道英进展会很快，没想到之后过去快一个月，金道英还是只在晚上压马路的时候牵牵她的手，连个啵啵都要郑在熙亲自来讨。

谈恋爱本来没什么快不快一说，情到深处该发生的自然都会发生，无奈郑在熙有个优秀的参照系。

她的室友之一，同班的中国学生董昀昀，加入体育部之后迅速和部里的日本学长在一起，运动好的人大概是精力也很充沛，总之是一周只在宿舍住个一两天，那一两天的夜聊里最爱问郑在熙和男朋友进展如何。

宿舍三人混住，余下那位学姐李永琴恰好是金道英的高中同学。从郑在熙开始摸不着头脑的暗恋开始她就提醒过，金道英高中一直没有女朋友，学校里一直有这位副会长其实是gay的传言。

传言总归是传言，而且在郑在熙暗恋成功变成甜甜的校园恋爱那天打破。李永琴也不作评价，只在某天问郑在熙，那你们为什么这么久还没上床。

郑在熙的回答是两个人都第一次谈恋爱，总要有个过程。旁边敷着面膜的董昀昀像听见了什么不得了的事，嚎了一晚上郑在熙你怎么会没谈过恋爱，要不是中本悠太来得比你早我都想追你。

自身条件优秀的话眼光当然更高，郑在熙从小被别的男生追到大，一个能入她眼的都没有，更别说倒追，只有金道英独一份。

不过这也难住了郑在熙。她躲进床帘里，捏捏自己的胸，再捏捏屁股，身体也没有多余一丝赘肉，金道英为什么对她的身材一点兴趣都没有呢。

于是由热衷于大肆秀恩爱的董昀昀牵头，整栋楼唯一的三人宿舍决定去水公园进行第一次团建活动，要求自带家属。

定下出游计划还有一周时间，郑在熙逛了不知道多少家店，狠心购入了一套布料最少却是价格最高的比基尼。

团建当天，除了两对小情侣和李永琴一个单身姐姐，金道英的室友徐英浩也意外出现。郑在熙警铃大作，即使徐英浩说了不用管他，她也一直注意着这位疑似危险人物。

果不其然，金道英和徐英浩整天下来几乎是形影不离，时不时咬下耳朵。更过分的是郑在熙精心挑选的比基尼，金道英连看都没看过几眼。和旁边鸳鸯戏水双宿双飞的董昀昀两口子比起来，郑在熙和金道英更像熟一点的普通同学。

唯一的肢体接触出现在一个双人项目里。同乘一个大泳圈的两个人要腿搭着腿，郑在熙拉着金道英手上的储物柜钥匙要他陪她去。

工作人员提醒男孩子重一点应该在上面，金道英才终于把腿搭在郑在熙身上，还蛮不自在的样子。

不用害羞啊，工作人员调笑之后把泳圈送出了坡道，郑在熙并不畏惧失重感，但她心情很不好，发泄一般的尖叫声快要划破金道英的耳膜。

是gay没关系，那主动亲自己是为什么，接受自己的表白又是为什么，未免太过分了点。

并不愉快地离开水公园，六个人聚在一起以啤酒烧烤结束这一天。一人一瓶下肚，郑在熙装作醉得不得了，挂在金道英身上，凑到耳边说话时故意呼气。

“哥哥觉得我穿比基尼好看吗？”

金道英没有马上回答，郑在熙的委屈难过又涌了上来，烦闷地又开了瓶酒，才没有看见金道英的脸根本不是喝出来的红。

返程路上自然是一人扶一个。李永琴没有喝太多，和徐英浩在一边欣赏董昀昀郑在熙撒酒疯。

董昀昀是疯惯了，还是第一次见郑在熙喝成这样，一路上都在说金道英我喜欢你，金道英我怎么这么喜欢你，还拉着不明所以的路人说你知道金道英吗我真的超喜欢他。

金道英把脱缰野马郑在熙拉回来未果，直接拦腰抱起，不停顺着郑在熙的后背。郑在熙在女生中算是个子高的，现在也还是小小一只缩在金道英怀里，沐浴露的香气包裹着她，她乖乖把头靠在金道英胸前，没有再折腾。

李永琴想看看唯一不太熟的徐英浩是什么反应，发现徐英浩也看着她，随即不自然地移开视线。

结束回学校，几个女孩子又开始例行夜谈。董昀昀还沉浸在一天的粉红泡泡里没走出来，李永琴颇为担忧地跟郑在熙说，以一个旁观者的角度，金道英看起来真的没有那么喜欢你。

郑在熙自己当然感觉到了，她和金道英的相处方式和其他恋人完全不一样。约会地点几乎只在校园之内，交往这么久连金道英家里几口人都不知道，她自己倒是什么都说，毕竟如果她不主动开口，约会就真的只是沉默的饭后散步。

瘫在床上的董昀昀突然坐起，跟郑在熙说，爱嘛，做做就有了，被郑在熙一巴掌拍回去继续瘫着。实在不行你就去看看，杀他个出其不意必自毙，董昀昀最后说完这句，去梦里继续和中本悠太冒粉红泡泡了。

只是也不知道说者有没有心，听者真觉得这是个好办法，金道英到底是不是gay就看这一次了。

拜托董昀昀（也就是拜托中本悠太），郑在熙成功刷卡进了男生宿舍楼的电梯。她用黑色棒球帽把披肩卷发藏起来，穿着掩盖身形的衬衫，还套了条同样肥大的运动裤，只要不细看不会发现是女孩子。

这个时间金道英应该在宿舍的。郑在熙敲敲门，应答的是金道英的声音没错，说的却是不办卡不考证不学车您慢走。郑在熙直接给金道英发消息，简简单单开门两个字，几秒钟之后金道英踩着人字拖冲过来开了门。

“在熙你你你怎么来了？”

金道英活像被抓了现行，郑在熙推开他走进宿舍，发现除了自己的男朋友，一个人都没有。

“来找哥哥做爱。”

话一出口郑在熙自己都被吓到，说实话有点胆大过头了。但和真相是金道英是个愚弄自己的gay比起来，郑在熙又并不觉得过火。

“哥哥不会是gay吧？不是的话为什么不和在熙做呢，对在熙的身体也没有感觉，连亲亲都不主动。”

郑在熙用力把金道英推倒在了床上，为数不多的几次宿舍视频里见过金道英的床所以目的地正确。从未有过的热烈亲吻尽数落在可及之处，郑在熙完全是在破罐破摔，因为她难以接受自己的真心可能被眼前的男人辜负。

女孩子的力气能有多大呢，无非是金道英并没有真的想挣扎而已。他承受着郑在熙的满腔情绪，难以抑制地有了反应。

仅仅是深吻就面红耳赤，金道英趁郑在熙喘气的时候捧住她的脸，温柔地啄吻几下，整理好四散的发丝。

“为什么会突然这么想呢，在熙？”

气息都还没有平稳，有些话却是现在就一定要说清的。

“如果我是gay，怎么会想和在熙交往。”

怎么会下身叫嚣得如此猖狂。

“可是是我先喜欢上哥哥的啊，被长得还不错的学妹追求，接受一下也很有面子的吧。”

同时郑在熙撕扯着自己的衣物，内衣肩带就这样露了出来，连同着还有正透着粉红的白皙肌肤。

“别人也说，哥哥好像根本就不喜欢我的样子。”

声音都带着哭腔了，郑在熙改变进攻方向，手指滑到了金道英的腰间，要对牛仔裤和皮带下手。

“看吧，连比基尼都没有反应，假扮成男孩子就硬了。”

“哥哥真的，很过分。”

这下金道英倒是急着去抓郑在熙的手，无奈软得像玉的手指现在灵巧得过分，躲过了他的所有动作，顺利揭开了掩盖欲望的最后一层保险。

“没有，谁说我没有反应，我很喜——”

金道英的辩解还没有完全说清，郑在熙就直接褪下里外的裤子，用生涩的穴口迎接金道英赤裸的器官。尖锐的疼痛弥散到四处，初次容纳外物的酸胀感直接刺激到泪腺，金道英被倏然落泪的郑在熙直接吓懵。

“在熙，宝贝别哭，疼我们不做了好不好。”

“不好。现在你知道拒绝我了，早点在干什么。”

郑在熙抬腰要让金道英进得更深一点，这次直接被金道英强硬地抱住，不能动弹。

“好好好我们做，不过在熙先听我说清楚好不好？乖。”

极度性冷感的人的确是存在的，不是说用情不深，反而是尤为珍视，才会认为自己的欲望也是对对方的亵渎。

金道英的初次恋爱，在小心翼翼的试探中平稳过去了几个月。郑在熙是应该被玻璃罩保护起来的他的玫瑰，但他无法确认玫瑰的想法。他自认没什么惊世骇俗一定要郑在熙喜欢的地方，所以也不敢想郑在熙愿意陪她多久。在这样的患得患失里，他自然不敢对郑在熙多动一丝可能会造成伤害的念想。

每一次亲吻都甚是珍贵，足够让他整夜安睡，每一次同行都极为舒心，给他好像两个人会永远一起走下去的错觉。但到底是不是错觉，只能是郑在熙说了算。

“还有在熙的比基尼，我那天摘了眼镜什么都没看见，很亏啊，只能看见在熙白晃晃地在我眼前晃，我又不争气，泳裤哪里遮得住，只好躲着你。”

委屈的变成了金道英，他托着郑在熙胸前的软肉，向中间挤压揉捏。

“那你真的不是gay吗？可是还和学长那么亲密的样子。”

自己倒是经常揉，被别人揉还是第一次。金道英的食指包裹住酥胸，又麻又痒的感觉让郑在熙紧绷的身体松弛了些，语气也比之前柔和了不少，更像是娇嗔着在抱怨。

“不是啦，你到底从哪里听说来这些有的没的。李永琴说的吗？你不要听她乱讲，高中时候那些都是误会，当时有人疯了一样缠着我，我才说我是gay想清净一下。至于英浩哥，我没谈过恋爱想找他多讨教一下，而且他在追李永琴的，她没告诉你吗？”

“哈？”

郑在熙也想不到原来这个误会是历史遗留问题，更没想到会在这种情形之下得知室友的八卦。也没空去深究金道英的话到底真假几何，她还是抱着万分的侥幸无条件相信金道英，更别说现在金道英的东西还在她身体里。

“在熙一定要做的话，我就不客气了。”

金道英向后靠了靠，上半身可以在墙面接力支撑。他环住郑在熙的腰，手指有意无意的磨蹭着细嫩的皮肤。

“可以吗，我的宝贝玫瑰？”

微不可见地点头，羞耻感现在才包围住郑在熙。金道英把她的头靠在自己颈窝，说实在疼得受不了就咬他。怎么可能舍得咬，郑在熙一直咬着自己的下唇，被索吻的金道英发现，之后一直追着破皮的可怜嘴唇不放，直到被亲得发烫。

穴道也渐渐湿滑起来，金道英试着寻找郑在熙的其他敏感地带，好让她彻底放松，自己也不用被夹得生疼。潮湿温软紧紧包裹着他，就像郑在熙稚嫩到不行的爱意，浓烈又直接。细小的收缩像在催促他，金道英极为缓慢地小幅度进入退出，无时不在注意郑在熙的反应。

等到内壁被摩擦的快感终于盖过了所有疼痛，郑在熙嘤咛几声，金道英才如获假释，抽动用力了些。宿舍的铁床总是承受不住这样剧烈的运动，随着起伏吱呀乱叫，听得郑在熙羞得不行，照着金道英的锁骨咬了下去。

什么安全措施都没有，金道英见女友眼神都有些涣散，退了出来，握着郑在熙的手给自己打了出来。之后又说还是不安全，询问郑在熙可不可以用药，他担心会发生意外。

有什么关系嘛，我每个月生理期都会吃止痛药，用了那个好像很难怀孕的。郑在熙满不在乎，换来的却是金道英微愠的神色。

“你把自己交给我，我真的很开心也很幸福，前提是这些不会伤害你，明白吗宝贝？”

敌不过金道英认真到快要把她吃下去的眼神，郑在熙才点头说好回去问问董昀昀能怎么预防一下。

“不过以后还是要戴套。”

金道英还在严肃自责，郑在熙笑着捏住他脸颊两侧一说话就鼓鼓的肉。

“现在就开始想以后了，哥哥好色啊。”

这不是很正常的事，金道英揉了一把郑在熙的发顶，柔顺的粉棕色从他指缝间滑落。

不过你们宿舍为什么都没有床帘啊，郑在熙想起进门就产生的疑惑。金道英答都是男生哪里会在意这些，大家作息也蛮相似的。停顿一会儿，又说不过在熙在宿舍要拉好床帘，不想在熙被别人看，女生也不行。

“那比基尼也不能穿了吗？”

“在熙想穿的话我也没办法，不过如果能只穿给我看就好了。”

两个人窝在金道英的床上说着些有的没的，话题都和浪漫毫不沾边，此时此刻却美好得不太真实。直到徐英浩打电话问金道英在不在宿舍他好像没带钥匙，金道英才匆匆给郑在熙套好衣服，简单收拾了下拎着女朋友逃出作案现场。


End file.
